Under the Cherry Blossoms
by xChocoLollix
Summary: A love story between VY2 and IA! How will school turn out for them?
1. First day of School, Part One

Chapter 1 - My First School Day Part 1

(IA's thoughts are in parenthesis)

IA POV

Myoon.  
Another morning.  
But now was different.  
I'm going to a new school.  
By the way, has any of you been nervous about being a newcomer?  
I hope I could make friends...  
Checking my clock...  
Oh no! I'm going to be late!  
It's already 6:30 in the morning, and classes start at 7:00 am. Tying my hair in a ponytail, I was in a rush.  
Well, you see, no one woke me up because I live alone. My mother works abroad, and my dad, well.. no comment.

Running outside the condo I live in towards the direction of the school, I go dashing off. Good thing my condo is near the school.  
Since I'm new, I don't know where my class is.  
Let's see... second year of middle school, class 3. Hmm. Where would that be?  
While running, since I was looking for my class, I literally bumped into a girl.  
She seems to be in my age.  
Judging from her appearance, she's a huge fan of purple.  
Girl: Owwie...  
Me: S-s-sorry... (What a cute girl... I thought) I was in a hurry so I didn't notice you...  
Girl: It's fine...  
Me: Judging from your "owwie" earlier, I don't think so.  
Girl: No, it's fine, really...  
Me: (Such a nice girl!)  
Girl2: Are you alright?  
Me: (Another cute girl arrives!)  
Girl1: Yeah, I'm fine, Suzune-chan, don't worry about me.  
Me: I'm so sorry!  
Girl2: If she says it's fine, it's fine. I'm Suzune. Ring Suzune. This girl over here is Yuzuki Yukari.  
Me: I'm Aria. You can call me IA.  
Yukari: SO, IA-chan, huh? You're a cute girl!  
Me: No, I'm not...  
Suzune: Don't say that! A boy would be in love with you and be head over heels!  
Me: No... please don't flatter me like that...  
Yukari: No, it's not flattery. You're such a pretty girl, with long dirty blonde hair annd a nice figure.  
Suzune: Yeah, yeah!  
Me: Umm... I'd like to ask you something...  
Yukari: Hmm?  
Me: Do you know where the classroom for second year of middle school, class 3 is?  
Suzune: Yes, we know! Yukari is in that class. Want to come with us to go to the room?  
Me: Sure, thanks!

Meeting new friends at the start of the school year. Literally at the start. I hope something good happens to me.  
Suzune-san parted with us at the corridor, while Yukari-san and I entered the classroom. Good thing the teacher's not there yet.  
Yukari-san and I sat together near the window. While Yukari-san was busy talking to our classmates, the teacher came in.  
The teacher was a beautiful woman, and by the looks of it, very mature. Her long red hair was shiny, oh, am I so envious!  
Teacher: My name is Furukawa Miki (Please see A/N). I hope to have a good year with everyone. How about starting with the class introductions?  
After many introductions, Furukawa-sensei chose the class representative. I was suprised when she chose Yuzuki-san. She must be an intelligent and good girl.

*RIIIING*  
The sound of the bell was so, deafening.  
Yuzuki-san came over to me with two girls and introduced them to me.  
Yukari: This girl over here with the eyeglasses is SeeU-chan, and this girl in with the red hair is CUL-chan.  
SeeU: Nice to meet you. I'm Dahi SeeU. (See A/N)  
CUL: I'm Culnoza. Please call me CUL for short.  
Me: Nice to meet you. I'm...  
SeeU: Aria-chan, right? I heard your introduction earlier. Such a cute girl with a calming voice.  
Me: No, no, I'm not like that... Um... please, call me IA.  
CUL: IA, huh? Nice nickname. Aria's a nice name too. Where'd your parents get it?  
Me: I'm not sure but.. I remember my mother said that ARIA means 'air', and that mother got it from her name. Her name's Lia (See A/N)  
CUL: Quite a nice name indeed! But isn't Air an anime?  
SeeU: CUL-chan, you watch too much anime.  
CUL: Oh, well. I have to go by Onii-sama's room today. I'm going to get mt snacks from him. SeeU, can you come with me?  
SeeU: Sure! Well then, excuse us for a while.

After waving goodbye to SeeU-san and CUL-san, Yukari-san told me that we're going to go see Suzune-san. After being dragged by her to class 2, I saw a boy with pink hair outside the back door. He was talking with Suzune-san. Wait, is this her boyfriend or something? He's kinda cute... Ugh.. There I go again.  
Yukari: Seems like Yuuma-senpai is there now.  
Me: Yuuma-senpai?  
Yukari: He's the most handsome guy in school! Not to mention he's also nice. Suzune-chan is lucky to have him as a brother!  
Me: That's her brother? (Wow. Pink and Blue mix in this world now, huh?)  
Yukari: IA-chan, why are you turning red like that?  
Me: No-nothing at all! Why?  
Yukari: Don't tell me that you like Yuuma-senpai?  
Me: Okay, then I'm not telling you!  
Yukari: It's okay, almost all of the girls in school are crushing on him. I mean, with that pink hair, green eyes, masculine voice, wonderful figure, nice attitude...  
Me: Okay, Yukari, that's enough.  
Yukari: Let's go knock on the door then.  
Me: E-eh?

Dragged off to the door, again by Yukari-san. Suzune-san's face was like she's saw her favorite book go on a bargain sale, while Yuuma-senpai's face was like it had seen a cute little kitty.  
Suzune-san greeted us with a 'YUKARI-CHAN! IA-CHAN!' while Yuuma-senpai stood there, smiling.  
Suzune: Oh, yeah, IA, I haven't introduced you to nii-chan. IA-chan, this is Yuuma-nii-chan. Nii-chan, she's IA-chan. A transfer student.  
Yuuma: Nice to meet you, IA-chan. (So handsome! Kyaaaaaaa)  
Yukari: Good morning, senpai.  
Yuuma: Good morning, Yukari-chan. Any plans to go out with Suzune-chan today?  
Yukari: Nope, none at all. I, I mean WE (Yukari suddenly directed a glare at me, which I don't know what it was for) just wanted to see Suzune-chan.  
Yuuma: Really? Such sweet girls. (Kyaaaa) Anyway, Suzune, here's your allowance for the day. Spend wisely, okay?  
Suzune: Yes, I will. Did you give Lui-kun?  
Yuuma: Yes, I went there earlier to check on him.  
Suzune: Mizki-chan? Nee-chan?  
Yuuma: All done for the day.  
*RIIIING*  
Yuuma: I'd better be going. I might be late. Hiyama-sensei might burn me to ashes.  
Yukari: Oh, come on, senpai, you know my nii-chan's not like that. (Nii-chan? I completely don't understand.)  
Yuuma: Just joking. Well then, bye for now. You two better hurry too. Furukawa-sensei might get mad.  
Me: Uh... sure... Let's go, Yukari-san...  
Yukari: Then, bye-bye, Suzune-chan, Yuuma-senpai! See you next time!  
Suzune: Bye!

Class went on as a usual first day of school, like rule orientation, etc. etc... I just looked at the clear sky outside, it was pretty. The clouds were, glimmering, or was it just me?  
A knock came on the door. When everyone checked who was knocking, I saw Yuuma-senpai.  
Yuuma: Is IA-chan here?  
Me: Y-yes?  
Yuuma: Please, come with me for a while!  
Me: U-umm... but Furukawa-sensei!  
Furukawa-sensei: It's alright, go with Yuuma for a while.

Yuuma took me to a place in the school, under the large cherry blossom tree. Then suddenly...  
Yuuma: Listen, IA-chan! I've been in love with you since this morning!  
Me: Wha-what? We-we just met... right?  
Yuuma: This is what they call love at first sight. That beautiful long hair of yours, you'd look prettier with your long hair down.  
Me: Wha-wha-wha-what?  
Yuuma: Come closer.  
Yuuma was about to kiss me, when...

A/N:  
Long chapter. Well, this is my first fanfic, anyway.  
1. Furukawa Miki is the name of Miki's voice provider.  
2. Kim Dahi is the name of SeeU's voice provider.  
3. Lia is the name of IA's voice provider. 


	2. First day of school, Part Two

Chapter 2 - First Day of School, Part 2

*RIIIING*  
The bell rung and I woke up. So that was just a dream, huh? Anyway, since it's lunch break, I might as well eat here in the room. Yukari-san said she'll eat in the cafeteria with SeeU and CUL, so I was alone. That is, until a girl approached me and said...  
'Mind if I eat with you?' That calm voice was like a child's.  
'Umm.. sure... yeah! Please borrow Yukari-san's seat for a while... umm..?"  
'Aoki Lapis. My name is Aoki Lapis.'  
'Nice to meet you, Aoki-san. I'm IA.'  
'Please, call me Lapis. I prefer Lapis better.'  
'Well then, Lapis-san, let's eat.'  
Lapis-san said with a smile, 'You were dozing off earlier. Why was that so?'  
'Nothing much. I just wanted to doze off for a couple of minutes.'  
Lapis-san continued, 'Well, while you were asleep, a certain someone came here looking for you.'  
'Hmm? I don't have much acquaintances here. Who came? Was it Suzune-san?'  
'Nope. Yuuma-senpai did. At least that's what Sensei called him. He gave your ring to the person in front of you, Yuzuki, was it? He said you left it.'  
'Oh... Say, Ao-Lapis-san, are you a new student too?'  
'Yes, yes I am. By that question of yours, I'd say you are too. I'm glad to make a friend on the first day of school.'  
'I'm glad too.'  
We continued eating, and Lapis-san and I were talking about our old schools.

*RIIIING*  
The bell rung once again, signaling the end of lunch break. Lapis-san went back to her usual place, sitting at the middle chair in the 3rd row. Yukari, SeeU and CUL barely made it in time.  
Furukawa-sensei handed Yukari a box, telling everyone to pick one from it. This will be our sitting arrangements. I got 6th row, last seat. Great. The opposite side of the room, with a larger window. I'm lucky to have that spot where the wind is flowing gently. The person sitting in front of me was a boy. A boy with blonde hair. He looked at me when Furukawa-sensei was out for a bathroom break, and suddenly said,  
'Lui. I'm Suzune's younger twin brother.'  
Wait. Her twin? I remember Suzune-san mentioning a Lui earlier. This boy had the same personality as Suzune-san, but he having blonde hair, Suzune-san having blue hair, Yuuma-senpai having pink hair? Seems unnatural to me. I kinda want to see how their other siblings hair look like.  
'So, you're... ummm... Ring Lui?' were the words that came out of my mouth.  
Lui-san let out a laugh. 'Being siblings doesn't mean having the same last name!'  
'So... uhh.. I'm so confused.'  
'Shall I tell you a story? Or should I write it on paper?'  
'I'd prefer you write it, Furukawa-sensei might be back.'  
'Okay.'  
Furukawa-sensei made her return, and a piece of paper was put on my desk.

It contained this:

Read.  
My only true sibling is Suzune. Yuuma, Mew, and Mizki are just my stepsiblings. (Wait, what now?) My mother had the last name of Ring, while father was Hibiki. When mother died, Suzune changed her last name to Ring, with dad's permission. Dad remarried to Yuuma, Mizki, and Mew's mother... I kind of didn't get the first name... but it started with a... oh, right. It was Sakamoto Miu (See A/N). Dad changed his last name for the sake of my stepmother, because she was the president of a large company. So, umm... Mizki, Mew, and Yuuma's father died too. If you might be wondering, my dad's hair is blue while Mom's was blonde. Mr. Sakamoto had pink whil Mrs. Sakamoto had black. Mew and Mizki have black hair too. (Is he a mind reader, or is this piece of paper talking to me?) So... umm.. that's it!

Lui-san turned to look if I had read the letter and smiled. His lips were giving the message 'Don't worry about it, though.'  
What exactly was I supposed to be worried about?

*RIIING*  
The end of class had come earlier than expected. I wanted to check out the cherry blossom tree and see if it was as beautiful as the one in my dream. Well, who would find a cherry blossom tree in the middle of this season? And what exactly was Lui-san's point? Was he a mind reader?

I went to the place in my dream, but I saw someone else... It was a girl...

A/N:  
1. Sakamoto Miu is Mew's voice provider. 


End file.
